BREAK
by Hee-Lu
Summary: Tiba-tiba Sehun meminta break atas hubungannya dengan Luhan? Nggak pandai bikin summary. HUNHAN/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/DLDR


**BREAK**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Luhan, etc.**

 **BxB, Yaoi, Boyslove. DLDR, Typo bertebaran.**

 **Disclaimer: HunHan milik kedua orangtua mereka. Tapi cerita ini milik saya :)**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Dorm tempat member boygroup terkenal di Korea Selatan yang juga sudah mendunia, kita sebut saja EXO, terlihat ramai. Ah, tentu saja. Pagi-pagi mereka memang sudah terbiasa beraktivitas.

"Aku akan ke gedung SM. Manager menyuruhku datang ke sana, entah untuk apa." kata Suho, leader dari boygroup EXO.

"Jangan lupa bangunkan Oh Sehun. Dia sepertinya belum bangun." lanjutnya.

"Ck. Bayi besar itu. Chanyeolie, kau bangunkan dia!" teriak Baekhyun dari arah ruang TV, ah dia sedang bersantai. Mengingat hari ini tak ada jadwal, jadi dia bisa bebas.

"Hmm." Chanyeol yang dipanggil dan disuruh oleh kekasih hanya berdehem saja. Oh, kalian tak kaget kan bila aku sebut mereka kekasih. Oh ayolah, ada beberapa couple di grup ini. Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Sulay yang sedang LDR, dan ah si maknae Sehun. Dengan siapa dia? Kau bisa menebaknya. Mereka itu real bruh!

"Oh Sehun! Bangun. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan sarapanmu jika tidak bangun juga!" ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah masuk ke kamar maknae EXO itu.

"..." Tidak ada balasan dari Sehun. Dia sepertinya masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Ck! Oh Sehun." Chanyeol masih mencoba membangunkan.

"..." masih belum ada tanda-tanda Oh Sehun akan bangun.

Chanyeol tidak kehabisan akal, dia mendekat ke arah telinga Sehun, mengambil nafas banyak lalu

"Oh Sehun! Ada Luhan hyung datang kemari." teriaknya.

Sehun yang mendengar itu kaget dan langsung bangun.

"Di mana? Di mana Lulu?" tanya Sehun.

"Bwahahahhaaha. Dia sudah bangun, Baek." teriak Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Menertawai Sehun yang berhasil ia tipu.

"Ck! Sialan kau hyung!" maki Sehun.

Chanyeol masih tertawa riang sambil mengatakan untuk menyuruh Sehun bangun dan sarapan, saat dia melihat wajah Sehun dia merasa aneh.

"Eoh? Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Matamu sembab? Juga ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata." tanya Chanyeol.

"Tak apa." jawab Sehun sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

Sehun sarapan dengan tenang. Hyung-hyungnya sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu saat Sehun tidur tadi. Entahlah, mereka merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun jadi mereka membiarkan Sehun tertidur lebih lama.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa? Jika ada masalah kau bisa cerita dengan kami." Kyungsoo, salah satu hyungnya yang pengertian bertanya pada Sehun.

"Hhhh." Sehun hanya menghela napas.

"Ada apa? Ada masalah dengan Luhan hyung?" sepertinya tebakan Kyungsoo tepat sasaran karena Sehun sempat menghentikan suapannya sebentar.

"Ada apa kau dengan Luhan hyung? Bertengkar?" Baekhyun pun bergabung dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Aku bersalah hyung. Aku yang salah." Sehun tidak bersemangat melanjutkan makannya. Dia akhirnya menghentikan acara makannya.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau bisa cerita dengan kami, Hun." ucap Kyungsoo sabar.

"Aku... meminta break." jawab Sehun lemah.

"Apaaa?!" teriak Baekhyun heboh.

"Baekkie jangan teriak-teriak." kata Chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dari ruang TV.

"Yeollie! Sehun meminta break pada Luhan hyung!" teriak Baekhyun lagi.

"Apaaa?!" ini tidak hanya suara Chanyeol. Tapi juga suara member lain yang ada di dorm itu.

Semuanya langsung berbondong-bondong ke ruang makan yang tadinya hanya ada Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Semua memandang bertanya pada Sehun.

"Jadi begini hyung..." Tau semua menuntutnya bercerita, akhirnya Sehun bercerita yang terjadi.

Tiga hari yang lalu.

Sehun tak tahu kenapa tapi saat membuka Weibo Luhan, kekasihnya, ia merasa sakit. Apalagi melihat foto serta updatean kekasihnya tentang Guan Xiaotong. Ia tahu itu hanya sandiwara kekasihnya dan perempuan itu untuk alasan tertentu, dan dia pun tahu alasannya. Tapi dia entah kenapa masih merasa sakit saat melihat weibo milik kekasihnya itu. Ia takut. Takut Luhannya akan meninggalkannya dan akhirnya menyukai perempuan itu. Ia takut sekali. Hingga akhirnya terbesit kata-kata yang tidak benar itu di otaknya. Ia menginginkan break. Ia ingin memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan, perasaannya memang tak perlu diragukan lagi untuk Luhan. Tapi perasaan Luhan untuknya? Ia bertanya-tanya. Apalagi mereka berdua yang semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ia hanya tak ingin bila ternyata Luhan hanya terpaksa berpacaran dengannya sampai saat ini. Mungkin dulu dia mencintainya, tapi sekarang? Terpisah jarak bermil-mil jauhnya, ia tak akan munafik. Ia ragu dengan perasaan Luhan. Jarang bertemu, juga Luhan yang dihadapkan dengan sandiwara hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Entahlah. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan suatu hal yang mungkin juga akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia langsung menelepon Luhan saat itu juga yang sial atau beruntungnya langsung diangkat oleh Luhan.

"Halo, Sehunnie. Ada apa?" Suara Luhan mengalun merdu saat itu. Betapa Sehun sangat merindukan suara lembut ini.

"Ah, hanya ingin meneleponmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sedang apa?" tanya Sehun. Berat rasanya ingin mengutarakan niatnya itu.

"Hm. Aku baik, Sehunnie. Aku sedang syuting untuk acara XXX. Kebetulan sedang istirahat. Kau sedang apa? Kau juga baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Luhan balik. Ah, suaranya merdu sekali.

"Aku baik, Lu. Aku sedang santai sekarang." jawab Sehun.

"Ah, Lu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." lanjut Sehun.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Begini, Lu. Aku ingin hubungan kita break dulu untuk sementara." Ah, Sehun mengatakannya juga akhirnya. Bahkan Sehun sendiri sudah berkeringat hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"..." Tidak ada balasan dari Luhan di seberang sana.

"Lu? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Sehun was-was.

"Ah ya, Oh Sehun. Apa tadi yang kau katakan?" tanya Luhan. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin memperjelas pendengarannya.

"Aku ingin kita break dulu, Lu." jawab Sehun lirih.

"Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun? Kau jangan bercanda!" teriak Luhan di ujung sana. Ah, dia sedang sendirian di kamar ganti sebenarnya. Jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Lu. Aku hanya..." Belum sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan sudah memotongnya.

"Hanya apa?" desak Luhan.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan hubungan kita sekarang." jawab Sehun.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ya?" tanya Luhan lirih. Terdengar nada sedih, kecewa dari suaranya.

"No. Aku masih, sangat sangat mencintaimu Lu. Aku hanya ingin kita memikirkan lagi hubungan kita ini." kata Sehun. Oh percayalah, Oh Sehun di kamarnya sudah ingin menangis saat mendengar nada suara Luhan yang terdengar sedih dan kecewa padanya.

"Kenapa hanya sementara? Sekalian saja putus Oh Sehun!" bentak Luhan. Luhan sungguh tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Aku sungguh tidak mau putus denganmu Lu, aku hanya ingin kita memikirkan lagi hubungan kita." kata Sehun lagi. Dia sudah terdengar putus asa dari suaranya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan menghubungimu, dalam kondisi kita yang break ini, aku juga tak akan mengganggumu Sehunnie. Terserah sampai kapan kau ingin kita break. Aku sedang sibuk. Bye, Oh Sehun." Luhan memutus panggilan terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum Sehun membalas kata-katanya.

"Lu..." Sehun merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

Setelah hari di mana ia menelepon Luhan itu, Sehun sudah beberapa kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas pemikirannya yang bodoh itu. Enam jam semenjak ia menelepon Luhan pun ia sudah mengechat Luhan beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dibaca oleh Luhan.

Sehari setelahnya sudah berapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan tapi tidak diangkat. Ia juga mengechat untuk membatalkan keputusan konyolnya yang menginginkan break itu. Ia menyadari Luhan juga masih mencintainya sama sepertinya saat ditelepon kemarin ia mendengar nada kecewa dan sedih Luhan ketika ia meminta break.

"Kau bodoh, Oh Sehun! Bodoh!" Dia bahkan memaki dirinya sendiri. Akibatnya pun cukup merugikan hyung-hyung grupnya. Beberapa kali Sehun salah saat latihan. Ia seperti tidak fokus latihan.

Terhitung beberapa kali ia mengechat atau menelepon Luhan, mungkin sudah ratusan kali, Luhan tetap tidak membalas atau bahkan mengangkat panggilan darinya. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Waktu sekarang di dorm EXO.

"Ah jadi begitu? Haaahh." Baekhyun yang mendengar cerita Sehun menghela napas panjang. Tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran si maknae.

"Hun! Kau bodoh! Bodoh sekali!" Itu Kyungsoo kalau kalian mau tahu. Sudah akan melempar Sehun dengan sendok di tangannya jika ia tidak sabar.

"Iya hyung. Aku tau aku bodoh. Terima kasih sudah diingatkan." kata Sehun lemah.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau meragukan perasaan Luhan padamu, Hun. Haah. Kasian Luhan." Xiumin atau Minseok, member tertua tapi rasa maknae itupun ikut komentar.

"Kalian sudah melewati banyak ujian dalam hubungan kalian Hun-ah. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih meragukan cinta Luhan hyung padamu? Dari hubungan kalian yang dipisahkan jarak, gosip-gosip kedekatanmu dengan wanita, atau bahkan gosip kedekatan Luhan dengan wanita sebelumnya. Kalian bisa melewatinya bahkan sampai saat ini. Kau bahkan sudah tau alasan kenapa Luhan harus menerima sandiwara hubungannya dengan wanita yang sekarang ini. Luhan hyung bahkan sampai ke Seoul menjelaskan semuanya padamu hari itu. Bagiamana mungkin dia rela melakukan itu kalau dia tidak mencintaimu, Sehun." Kyungsoo bicara panjang lebar. Kai di belakangnya sibuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo agar tetap sabar walau dia tahu Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan ingin melempar gelas di hadapannya ke Sehun.

"Baekhyun dan Kai juga pernah harus berpura-pura pacaran dengan wanita karena perusahaan. Kau ingat kan? Hubunganku dan Baekhyun juga Kai dan Kyungsoo tetap baik-baik saja meski beberapa kali terlibat cekcok. Kau harus percaya pada pasanganmu, Hun. Lagipula, Luhan hyung bahkan sudah terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Dia tak mungkin mengkhianatimu untuk gadis itu." tambah Chanyeol. Ah, bisa serius juga dia.

"Lagipula jika benar Sehun tidak mencintaimu lagi. Harusnya kau berusaha membuatnya mencintaimu lagi. Jangan menyerah. Kau ingat-ingat saat dulu kau mendekatinya. Menjadikannya pacar itu tidak mudah Hun. tambah Kai.

Sehun terdiam. Benar, ia bisa bertahan sampai saat dia belum mengatakan kata break. Kenapa dia bisa goyah seperti itu. Ah, dia sungguh bodoh. Kata-kata hyung-hyungnya benar semua.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Lulu hyung sama sekali tidak membalas chatku juga tidak menerima panggilanku. Dia pasti masih marah sampai hari ini." ucap Sehun lemah. Ah, hanya badan dan umurnya yang bertambah. Tapi dia masih seperti anak kecil.

"Hampiri saja dia. Ke Beijing." cetus Baekhyun. Sungguh dia hanya asal mengucapkan itu tadinya.

"Kau benar, Baek hyung." Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Lebih baik aku ke Beijing. Baiklah aku akan ke sana." ucap Sehun lalu berlari ke kamarnya, menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Dia benar-benar akan ke Beijing.

"Yak yak! Aku hanya bercanda. Issh bagaimana ini?" Baek jadi bingung sendiri dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Biar saja dia menemui rusanya itu. Kita kosong sampai lusa, Hun. Kau harus kembali sebelum itu." teriak Chen.

Ah, hyung-hyungnya sangat pengertian sekali dengan Sehun. Sehun keluar kamar, dia hanya membawa barang seperlunya saja.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan kembali sebelum kita ada jadwal. Itupun juga jika aku ingat kkkk~" Sehun segera keluar dorm dengan penyamarannya agar tak dikenali.

Hoho kalian tentu ingat jika Hunhan terkenal sebagai ninja couple ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

"Bagaimana kita menjelaskan pada manager hyung dan Suho hyung?" tanya Baek tentu saat Sehun sudah keluar.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Si maknae sedang rindu rusanya." jawab Chanyeol.

Beijing, waktu setempat.

Terlihat seorang namja bermata rusa sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menggeram pelan.

"Biar saja! Dasar anak ayam itu, rasakan! Aku tidak akan membalas pesan atau menerima panggilanmu. Dasar seenaknya.

Saat Sehun menghubunginya dan meminta break, Luhan menangis sampai berjam-jam. Ia bahkan meminta menunda syuting dengan alasan sakit. Ia kecewa pada Sehun. Bukankah ini berarti Sehun meragukan cintanya? Atau mungkin Sehun sudah menemukan cinta lain dan ingin memutuskannya tapi tidak tega. Sungguh ia sudah sangat kecewa pada Sehun tapi ketika tahu Sehun mengiriminya pesan meminta maaf dan menyesal meminta break hingga meneleponnya berkali-kali, ia sedikit merasa baikan. Itu berarti Sehun masih mencintainya. Ditambah lagi ia mendapat pesan dari Xiumin serta saeng-saengnya di grupnya dulu yang mengatakan Sehun terlihat kacau, itu sudah cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa Sehun masih mencintainya. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Sehun dengan tidak membalas atau menerima panggilan darinya, agar Sehun tau rasa, batinnya. Dia tidak tahu saja ada seseorang yang sedang on the way menuju ke tempatnya sekarang ini.

Luhan sedang bersantai sekarang. Syutingnya baru saja selesai. Ia bisa mengambil napas sejenak. Ia pun memutuskan pulang ke apartemennya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung masuk dan merebahkan badannya ke sofa. Baru beberapa detik dia duduk, terdengar bunyi seseorang memasukkan password untuk masuk ke kamar apartemennya. Luhan pun menyangka itu LaoGao.

"Ada apa? Aku mau istirahat saja di sini." kata Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Oh. Kau kelihatan lelah sekali, Lu." ucap seseorang itu.

Luhan langsung membuka matanya mendengar suara yang tidak asibg di telinganya. Hanya 5 orang yang tahu password apartemennya. Dia, kedua orangtuanya, LaoGao, dan...

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tambahnya. Masih berteriak. Ya untungnya apartemennya kedap suara.

"Mengunjungimu, sayang." jawab Sehun kalem.

"Mau apa mengunjungiku? Bukannya kita sedang break huh?" kata Luhan sudah hilang keterkejutannya. Dia senang sebenarnya melihat Sehun ada di depannya. Ah, ia rindu wajah itu. Tapi ia ingin memberi pelajaran juga pada orang di depannya ini.

"Uh. Aku minta maaf sayang. Maafkan aku. Maafkan pikiran bodohku ini. Aku memang bodoh." ucap Sehun memelas.

"Sudah tahu ya kalau kau bodoh? Aku pikir kau perlu diingatkan." kata Luhan sadis.

"Iya. Maafkan aku sayang. Tak seharusnya aku minta break. Aku tidak bisa jika kau mengacuhkanku."

"Hmm. Aku marah padamu! Kau meragukan perasaanku Sehun? Atau kau sedang berselingkuh di belakangku?" Luhan sedih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tak mungkin berselingkuh di belakangmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau. Kau bisa tanya hyung-hyungku jika memang aku berselingkuh. Dan aku.. maafkan aku karena meragukan perasaanmu padaku. Aku.. aku hanya mungkin cemburu pada wanita yang harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu itu." jawab Sehun jujur. Dia tak suka melihat mata rusa kekasihnya berkaca-kaca sedih seperti itu. Dia sudah memegang tangan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Maaf. Jangan menangis." Sehun segera menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Luhan.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Dengan satu syarat. Jangan pernah meragukanku lagi! Harusnya aku yang meragukanmu karena kau banyak dikelilingi wanita." ucap Luhan sambil cemberut. Ah, sepertinya si rusa satu ini sudah kembali ke modenya.

"Iya aku janji. Dan berapapun wanita yang mengelilingiku, aku tak peduli. Hatiku sudah milikmu, Lu. Sejak dulu." ucap Sehun.

Sehun memeluk Luhan. Menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang sangat disukainya. Menenggelamkan wajah Luhan ke dada bidangnya. Orang terkasihnya kini ada di pelukannya.

Luhan sendiri semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang kekasihnya. Ia sungguh merindukan anak ayam kesayangannya ini.

"Kau tak ada jadwal? Sampai pergi ke Beijing begini?" tanya Luhan seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hmm. Tidak sampai lusa. Jadi aku ke sini saja. Aku tidak mau kekasihku marah terlalu lama." ucap Sehun lalu mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat." tambahnya setelah kecupan itu. Ia mengecup kedua mata Luhan yang tertutup, turun ke hidung dan selanjutnya bibir tipis favoritnya. Hanya kecupan, tadinya. Berubah ke ciuman dengan lumatan-lumatan. Menyampaikan rasa rindu mereka yang sudah lama terkumpul. Dan setelahnya ah, kalian tahu setelahnya apa karena mereka masuk ke kamar Luhan.

 **END**.

A/n: Satu lagi cerita yang absurd dari saya. Mengisi kerinduan saya akan Hunhan. Jangan lupa review ya :)

Ah, aku rindu hunhan! Apakah HHS masih banyak? Tetap percaya apa yang kamu percayai. Dan aku percaya Hunhan. Aku harap banyak yang masih bersama Hunhan :")

Setelah berita itu, aku yakin pasti banyak yang menyerah dengan hunhan. Tapi gapapa. Itu hak masing-masing. Pokoknya aku tetap sama hunhan. Kapal ini tetap kesukaanku :)


End file.
